Whisper to a Scream
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request story! even a vampire needs some time to himself, but when Elena intrudes on his quiet how will he deal? wet and wild fun :  LEMON


_a/n: I love when my readers give me requests. It helps my mind work a little harder, and especially with this one I had a lot of different ways this could have gone. I thought about how I could possibly get Delena down and dirty in the water and in the end I figured this was the most realistic way it could happen. So enjoy and happy reading!_

_ Dedicated to Angelfan984 (and princessrae91285 for seconding the vote!)_

The many extensive rooms of the Boarding House held bedrooms, libraries, dining rooms and even a ballroom. Elena had explored quite a bit of it in her time living there with Damon after Stefan's disappearance, but he'd been careful to warn her against going into the rooms with frosted glass doors in the east wing. She felt a little like Belle from Beauty in the Beast, being forbidden to explore just one room. The mystery of course made it all the more tempting, and one morning she found herself unable to resist the wonder anymore.

She'd listened to the sounds in the house carefully for an hour, not hearing her vampire roommate anywhere. He wasn't in his bedroom asleep when she went to check or in the kitchen either. He'd been trying to keep his distance from her as of late, and she'd been thankful for that. Life had become a little lonely though, but this morning when she found herself in a quite house, she was glad. The stairs creaked a little as she climbed down them, but the hallways were empty.

She looked over her shoulder even though she'd heard nothing. If Damon did catch her, he was be pissed for sure. All she wanted to do was see what was behind the door, then she would be able to let it go and find something new to obsess over. Ever since Stefan had told them to stop looking for him, she'd had to find something else to occupy her mind or she would go crazy. She wasn't sure what she would go to after she had searched every crook and cranny of the house, but it would have to be something that kept her distance from Damon as well.

There kiss had left a lot of questions running through her mind but his distance and seemingly lack of interest in her had got her thinking that perhaps he wasn't as in love with her as he thought he was. He'd finally told her about Andie and how Stefan had compelled her to her death, but if that was the reason for his distance it wasn't weakening much. Sure he'd cared for her, but he'd told Elena he loved her. Surely if he did he would have taken advantage of the fact she was living in his house, sleeping just down the hall from him.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she slid open the frosted glass. Before she could poke her head through the smell of chlorine hit her and she realized just what this room was. The sound of splashing gave it away more and she also now knew where Damon had been spending his morning. A little in awe of the magnificent room she stepped inside, not remembering that she'd promised herself only to look through the door and not disturb anything. The tiled floor was a mix of light and dark blue, the walls painted to match.

The ceiling was perhaps the best part, made completely of glass and ornate giving the room a warm glow. She wondered if it heated the water at all, and then she stepped forward to look in the water. Damon was swimming from edge to edge at little over human speed. His laps would have beat the best time of anyone of the high school swim team. He still hadn't noticed her presence yet, and even as she stepped closer to see him she knew she shouldn't. She knew she should probably run and pretend she'd never found the room.

That was when she really noticed his long, lean body was completely naked. It was his home, his pool so he had every right to swim with or without a bathing suit but she hadn't expected to see so much of him. Her eyes refused to look away, and had the house begun to burn down around them, she wasn't sure she would be able to walk away from him. All the suppressed lust and need she'd been pushing down boiled right up and she found herself wondering if it would worth facing his rath to jump into the pool with him.

Damon pushed off from the side of the pool and began another set of laps. He couldn't get out yet, thoughts of Elena still swam in his mind. She was everywhere, in his dreams, in his thoughts and now even in his house. She was exactly twelve steps from his room-he'd counted- and it seemed like every time he turned around, she would be there asking him one question or another about the house. He knew she needed a distraction from the sudden turn her life had taken, but did it have to be something that made her always underfoot?

It was hard enough to ignore her and control his emotions when she was only around for a few hours at a time, but since he'd offered to let her and Jeremy move in he was rarely with peace and quiet. Thankfully the boy was always either locked in his room muttering to himself or at work. Elena however had no real distractions keeping her away and he found himself wondering the politest way to tell her to leave him the hell alone.

It wasn't because she was annoying, it was simply because every time he smelled her, or she got to close to him he wanted to push her up against the wall, lay her on the couch or rush her to his bedroom and devour her like he'd imagined doing so many times. As a healthy alternative he'd taken to an early morning ritual of swimming until he hoped he was too tired to do anything to her, should she come around invading his personal bubble again. Another push and he was swimming up the pool.

The water felt cool against his skin and he relished in the feeling of being completely naked. Before, he hadn't minded walking around the house with nothing on. But now with Jeremy and Bonnie coming in and out of the house at near random and a grieving Elena around every corner he'd taken to being decent. Not in here though, the pool room was his own secret hideaway and as long as no one bothered him here, he would be able to keep up this charade.

Then he sensed the eyes on him suddenly and his protective instincts kicked in. He quickly flipped around and stood, wiping the water from his eyes. The last person he expected to see in here was Elena, but there she stood her eyes darting between his face and the water level just under his hips. He could smell the arousal she would never be able to disguise from him and sense the blind passion held in her eyes.

He'd never seen a more intense look on her face and for a moment it threw him. He had never imagined her to look so hungry when faced with his naked body, but if he really thought about it, who could blame her. Too many dangerous thoughts plagued his mind and he thought of yelling at her to get out, but when she stepped closer to the edge of the pool he decided against it. Maybe it was time to stop dancing around the issue of their mutual attraction once and for all.

And if his naked form would distract her into agreeing, he wouldn't complain. "I thought I told you to stay away from here." He said, lowering his lids in an attempt to look menacing.

She was too distracted trying to see beneath the water to take him seriously. "I'm sorry."

"That's all you're going to say?" he crossed his arms. "No excuses, just a simple apology?"

"I'm sorry." She said again, finally forcing herself to meet his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about this room? It's beautiful."

"No offence Elena, but it's the one room in this house that's totally quiet." She caught the meaning behind his words, but felt no guilt. When she didn't say anything after a while he sighed. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um…" she looked around a bit, setting her gaze back on him. "I honestly don't know."

He bit back the smirk that was threatening to come forward and cleared his throat instead. If she wanted to torture him, he could play right along. "Want to join me?"

Her eyes widened for a split second as she considered it. "I thought you said you didn't want me in here."

"You're already in here." He shrugged and swam a few feet back from the edge to give her some distance. "I've never known you to do anything half assed."

She considered whether that was a compliment or not and bit her lip. He was surprised at how such a simple act could arouse him. "I don't have a suit."

Damon fought back the image of her swimming naked around him, wondering if it would have to stay a fantasy. "As you can see Elena, this is nude friendly pool."

"I don't know." She hesitated, but the water looked so tempting and she hadn't been swimming in ages. "Do you promise to behave?"

"Only if you really want me to." It was a line that should have been followed by a wink, but Damon didn't need such a silly move to tease her. A simple tilt of his head or a glint in his eye was enough to get her pulse racing.

"Close your eyes." She said unzipping her hoodie.

"Elena, whatever you're worrying about me seeing now I will only see once you are in here. And eventually you will have to get out."

"I suppose you're right." She accepted the logic of his statement but couldn't help but blush as she felt his eyes burn her body as she slipped her shirt over her head.

When she moved to unbutton her jeans, their eyes connected and she smiled. He wasn't sure if he liked that smile or not. For a moment she looked like Katherine. And then she pulled the zipper down and slowly, almost too slowly slid the jeans over her legs. When she stepped away from the heap of clothes she was dressed in dark red panties trimmed with black lace, her bra similar in design. She looked simply mouth watering and suddenly he was regretting inviting her into his private place.

He would never be able to swim in here again without thinking about her just like this. "Damon," her voice was warning as she sat on the edge, dangling her feet in the water. "I can see that look in your eyes."

"What look?" he asked, defending himself even as he felt like licking his lips.

"I'm not a piece of meat."

"From where I'm sitting you would be a delicious steak, were you meat."

She rolled her eyes, oddly flattered even at the crude comparison. "The water feels amazing." She kicked a little, getting used to the temperature.

"Come in then." He nudged gently, the dangerous charming smile tugging at his lips.

She looked back up at him and pursed her lips. If she got into the water it would be like crossing a line they'd worked very hard to draw. Or rather, that she'd drawn. It didn't seem to matter so much anymore and there was only so much longer she could go on not living her life. Taking a deep breath she slid into the pool completely letting the water soak her hair. When she came up it was slicked back and Damon had to grip the lip of the pool to keep himself from reaching her.

A cloud came over the sun and cast the room in semi darkness. The water turned dark and then she was gone again. His eyes didn't have time to adjust, but he stepped forward, feeling in front of him for her. "Elena." He called, then the light appeared again and she rose from the water behind him, splashing him thoroughly at the same time.

He growled and spun back with vampire speed. Her eyes didn't even have time to assimilate his movements before she was up and in his arms. She cried out for help, but there was no one in the house but them. "No Damon!" she yelled before he dropped her back under.

He laughed as she came back up sputtering, but then he saw the anger in her eyes and stepped back, his hands raised in surrender. "You attacked me first." He reminded her, his back hitting the cool tile of the pool. He'd trapped himself.

"Think fast." She lunged for him, but he sped away, stopping a few feet behind her. She turned and glared fighting to swim closer at him. Just as she was about to reach him he did it again, this time further away at the other end of the pool. "That's cheating." She crossed her arms, faking sadness.

"Don't pull those puppy dog eyes on me Elena."

"If you think this is the way to get me to like you, you're wrong." She turned away from him so he couldn't see the smile she was having a hard time hiding.

"You wouldn't have gotten in this pool with me if you didn't like me at least a little." She heard him swim closer, but she didn't move.

"Curiosity can be a powerful motivator." She shrugged looking down at the water. She could see a distorted reflection of him coming closer. If she timed it perfectly she might be able to catch him off guard.

"And just what is it you were curious about?" he asked, so close behind her they were almost touching.

She didn't answer, just spun around and jumped up, catching him off guard enough to push him under the water. His reflexes were fast enough to wrap his around her and pull her with him. She thrashed and kicked, gasping for air when they relented on each other and came back to the surface. His hands were on her hips, her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. They were laughing and breathing heavy, their chests pressed together rose and fell rapidly as they tried to pump oxygen back into their bodies.

"What it would feel like to be this close to you." She answered, her voice barely more than a whisper.

He was silent for a few minutes, pressing his forehead to hers. They floated together for a minute as he fought for the right thing to say. "You are in very dangerous waters here Elena, no pun intended."

"I know." She smiled, looking down at his lips. Water dripped down from his hair and ran in beads over his face, down his neck to join back with the water again. "And I think I like it." She wrapped around him tighter and brushed her lips against his lightly.

He groaned, even from the simple movements she felt amazing. His fingers dug into her hips roughly as he fought to keep his control. "You don't know what you're doing." He warned, pressing his hardness closer to her clothed core.

Had she not been in the pool, she still would have been wet. He wanted her naked, but he wasn't sure if pressing the issue would make her run. "I think I do Damon." She reached behind her, and unhooked the clasps of her bra. "I think it's time we just admit to ourselves why we can't stay away from each other."

He watched her toss it away, then watched it float in the pool. He'd wanted her naked, but now he wasn't sure if he could look. She pressed her hands onto either sides of his face and forced him to look at her. "Don't tell me you're going to be shy now." She teased and rocked her hips gently against his.

His groan was deep and from his throat. Before she knew it she was on the other side of the pool, resting against the steps. She thought he as kicking her out for a moment, but then he began kissing her with fevor she didn't know could igsist in a man. "Just remember, you asked for this." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her lobe and down to her throat.

"Oh Damon." She arched up into his touch, sighing when his lips closed over one of her exposed nipples. It had hardened from the cold air outside the water, and even more now from his touch. "Make love to me."

"I can do better than that." He promised, his hands sliding down her body, his thumbs hooking in the tops of her panties.

She felt them slip down her legs and then watched as he tossed them aside. They floated in the water close to her bra and she wondered if she would get them back. He slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He turned them so he was sitting against the hard edge of the top step and pulled her hips against his.

She moaned into his kiss, wriggling on his lap as if she was trying to find something. "Damon." She mumbled and rotated against him a little, gasping a little when the head rubbed against her clit.

"What is it you want?" he asked, kissing her everywhere he could reach. He'd waited so long for this and now he couldn't control himself. He would have been embarrassed if she hadn't been acting the same way.

She reached down between them and wrapped her fingers around him tightly. "Inside me." She mumbled again as he kneaded his fingers into her skin.

Damon wasn't one to deny a lover what she wanted, but with Elena he wanted this to go on forever. He feared she would feel so good it would be over all too soon. "And to think that I forbid you to come in here."

She grumbled and fisted her hands on his shoulders. "I swear Damon, if you don't start something I'll finish it." He wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that, but he wasn't going to risk having her get up and leave.

"If you say so." He lifted her core over him, slowly lowering her down and relishing in the feeling of her tightness around him. "Oh fuck." He growled and buried his face in her neck.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathless and she struggled not to move against him, perhaps she was hurting him somehow. After all, Stefan never swore during sex.

"Nothing." He shook his head pressing heated kisses around her neck. "You're just so…tight."

"Is that good?" she asked, looking at him worried.

He glanced up at her furrowed brow and kissed it away. "It's incredible."

When she was sure that she wasn't killing him she began to move against him. His fingers tangled in the hair at the back of her hair and tugged. She bent her neck back, not knowing that she was offering herself up like fruit on a platter. He could feel his mouth watering and fought back the urge to drain her right there. He could already tell that she was going to be delicious. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she worked to find leverage.

He thrusted up into her, meeting her at every beat as if they creating a song with their love making. The water lapped around their waists, small waves cresting over them as Elena brought herself up to climax thanks to Damon. As she cried his name and clung to him, her body bent back in display for him, he almost couldn't believe what was happening to him. He gathered her close to him, nibbling at her neck as she rode out the final sensations. When she felt the scrape of his fangs against her shoulder she shivered and moaned again.

"What are you doing?" she whispered desperately, still not recovered from her orgasm.

"You are going to be mine, Elena. Forever." Then she felt the piercing sharp points of his fangs against her neck and she cried out.

As her life was sucked out and into him she could feel their bond strengthening. Blood dripped from her wound and escaped his lips, trailing down her shoulder and into the pool. When Damon had drunk his full he pulled back, wiping his mouth clean. The sensation of being drunken from had almost been enough to send her over the edge again and she took a moment to settle her heart beat. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for our first time." She said smiling into his chest.

"So you planned our first time did you?" he teased, tickling her sides.

"I quite a few interesting dreams."

"You'll have to tell me about them sometime."

She kissed his shoulder and looked up at him. "Persuade me."

_a/n: there you guys go! Hope everyone enjoyed that little wet adventure! Comment please! _


End file.
